In inflating dual wheels of a truck, it is difficult to reach the valve stem of the inner tire. First there is the difficult task of removing the mud cap. Then the air nozzle must be inserted through a hole in the rim of the outer wheel and, if the tires are very big, the nozzle must be extended anywhere from 8 to 10 inches through the outer wheel to reach the valve stem of the inner wheel. At times the air nozzle includes a rigid metallic end of sufficient length to reach through the wheels but many times such is not available.
One method of attempting to solve the inflating problem involves the permanent attachment of valve stem extenders onto the stems of the inner wheel. These extenders are configured to extend in a direction substantially parallel to the wheel axle and across the distance between the duals wheels and into an opening in the outside wheel. Such extenders usually allow inflation of the inner wheel but they are subject to breakage when the truck is driven through mud or rock. Frequently such material is forced between the wheels with sufficient pressure to either bend and break the extender or break the valve stem itself. In either instance the inner wheel is deflated and possibly the vehicle is incapacitated. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a method to allow inflation of the inner wheels of dual truck wheels.